The present invention relates to a detecting device for detecting a non-recorded segment interposed between recorded segments on a magnetic tape during a fast-forwarding or playback mode.
Heretofore, detection of a non-recorded segment interposed between recorded segments on magnetic tape has been carried out in such a manner that the tape is brought into contact with a magnetic head during the fast-forwarding, rewinding or playback mode to pick up recorded signals, the signal thus picked up is thereafter amplified and is further filtered by a low-pass filter, and a low level output of the low-pass filter is sensed to detect the non-recorded segment. This technique is disadvantageous in that a set time for determining the non-recorded segment tends to vary because variations in the value of a capacitor and a resistor constituting the low-pass filter cause variations in the time constant of the low-pass filter. It is further disadvantageous in that, even if the device is formed with an IC, the total number of components including those coupled to the IC is high.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide a device for detecting non-recorded segments on a tape in which the detection operation is carried out digitally thereby allowing the device to be easily implemented with an IC.